Liberal Union
The Liberal Union (abbreviated as LU) was a centrist political party in Lovia with liberal views on economy and society. The Liberal Union was founded in 2010 out of the local Capitalist Party by incumbent chairman Harold Freeman. The party is the political successor of the Liberal Democrats. The Liberal Union, often referred to as the Liberal Party, was progressive towards social change and progression but was considered conservative when it comes to the organization of the economy or new legislation. The party was greatly weakened after Percival E. Galahad split off to form the Liberal Arts Party, and did not hold a seat in the 2011 Congress or 2011 Provisional Congress. It merged with the Lovian Democratic Party in May 2011 to form the Liberal Democratic Party. History In 2010, after the collapse of the Liberal Democrats, the right wing of Lovian politics was defeated. Only the Conservative Christians held foot. It was then that Harold Freeman decided to unite the weakened liberal forces in the Liberal Union. He used an updated content of the Liberal Democrat's party program but choose to expand the ruined Capitalist Party rather than to re-found his old one. The party grew quickly, drawing members that were previously unaffiliated, as well as old Liberal Democrats such as Percival E. Galahad and Alexandru Latin, which marked the peak of its political power. The party decided to concentrate its efforts on winning Oceana in the 2010 state elections, and was the only party in Oceana to field two candidates, Freeman for Gov. and Latin for Dep. However, neither succeeded in obtaining a position, marking the first downfall of the party. Latin left on October 11, as did Galahad on December 12, 2010 to form the Liberal Arts Party. The party disbanded on January 2, 2011. Most of its members are now independent or members of parties in the Libertarian coalition, namely Positive Lovia, SLP, CNP or the Greens. Party views The Liberal Union was an overall liberal party with an open view on society and its changes. It took over a lot of the views of the Liberal Democrats, though the new version is more radical in its economic views and less conservative when it comes to legalization topics. The Liberal Union criticizes both the progressive economic program of the Communist Party and the conservative social views of the Conservative Christians. * The liberties of the citizen should be as broad as possible. Freedom of press, speech and religion and other such liberties are to be respected. * Every citizen should be treated equally in any environment, regardless of gender, religion, sexual orientation, ethnic background, wealth or race. * The Lovian economy should be handled by the market principles, with the exception of public resources. Over-regulation hurts the economy. * Education and health care should be accessible and of good quality for everyone, but private initiatives in those sectors should be allowed. * There must be some progressive taxation, but not to the extent where people do not profit of their merits and thus are demotivated to use their creativity. * There must be a social security, however the payments should be minimal to encourage people who can work to search for work. People with a disability should get another type of payment. * We do not find it credible to increase the amounts of money that go to environment during a hard economic period. * Lovia should have good relations with neighboring countries like Mexico, Canada and the United States. * We are against war or a big military and oppose the production of weapons of mass destruction. * The Liberal Union supports the legalization of euthanasia, abortion and prostitution. The policy on soft drugs should be loosened to get a hold of the illegal circuit. * Congress is the real voice of the people of Lovia and should in all legislative and executive cases be the highest possible authority. * We support the royal family but are critical of its political actions. Under no circumstances the Kings should be allowed to take up a political mandate next to his function as MOTC. * The party supports the use of referenda when there are exceptionally important issues concerning a large group of citizens. * Religion is a private matter and, though everyone should be able to express his or her belief, the state is not responsible for the funding, defense or existence of any religious group. Former Members The Liberal Union allows all who support the views of the Liberal Union into the party and seeks to take part in the defense of the liberal views against socialists and conservatives. * Harold Freeman, MOTC and party chairman Category:Political party